Item Hunting
by jojoDO
Summary: The others are sick of Jessica always dying too easy, so they force her to go find a better shield. Her search brings her back to Pickham, on the black market... where everything has a price.


It was another day for the brave party that had banded together to battle Rhapthorne's evil. There were four of them: The Hero, Yangus, Angelo, and the beautiful Jessica Albert, the sole female of the group. These brave heroes had gone on a perilous journey together, and that journey was nearing its end. There were still a few more battles to be fought, however.

Unfortunately, the heroes were dealing with a little problem at the moment... for one of them was prone to going down WAY too easily in battle. It was excusable the first few times, but eventually, all of them realized what a hindrance it had become to their quest.

On this particular afternoon... the final straw had been drawn.

The party was wandering through the forest when suddenly they were attacked by a vicious Boss Troll. This green-skinned Troll was much more powerful than the standard brown-skinned ones... as the heroes soon found out.

The silent Hero bravely lunged forward and thrust his spear into the Boss Troll's stomach, doing a decent bit of damage.

"I got em, guv!" Yangus exclaimed, leaping forward and driving his axe deeper into the wound the Hero had opened up. The Boss Troll cried out in pain... but still didn't go down.

Jessica stood there nervously, her whip raised high. She took a nice, long gulp as she kept her eyes fixated on the Boss Troll. She knew it would attack soon, and so she was watching its eyes, wondering who it was going to fixate on first. She closed her eyes for a moment and muttered a silent prayer, pleading to the Goddess that the Boss Troll wouldn't look at her first.

As it turns out, Jessica Albert was the weakest link. She knew this all too well, and that's why she would have a nervous breakdown every time a battle was initiated. She knew that she would always go down first, and then the others would berate her for it. The whole thing was embarassing, humiliating... and the guilt of letting her comrades down at vital moments tore her up inside.

"Everybody 'ang on to yer knickers! He's comin' round!" Yangus barked.

Jessica tensed up... this was it. Who would he look at first? Who would he raise his terrifying club against? Please not her... please not her...

And then... his eyes darted to her.

Jessica immediately broke out in tears. No... this was exactly what she was afraid of! Why did she have to have such rotten luck! What had she done to deserve this?! Maybe she didn't deserve to be a hero... maybe she should have just married that Lorenzo jerk...

Jessica put her arms up and raised her shield in vain as the Boss Troll stomped over to her and raised its mighty club. With a ferocious yell, he brought the club crashing down on Jessica, killing her in one blow.

"NNGH- ALISTAIR!" she cried out her brother's name as she fell over, dead.

"BLOODY 'ELL! Jessica's down!" Yangus cried out.

"Damn, I've already started my attack!" Angelo cursed.

Angelo raised his sword and unleashed Lightning Storm, the most powerful sword technique. Violet bolts of lightning struck the Boss Troll head on, and the behemoth was unable to stand up to the vicious attack. He fell to the lightning attack, letting out a huge, dying groan before his body faded.

The battle was over, and the loot was decent... but Jessica was still dead.

The three of them gathered around her corpse, which was still twitching. Her pigtails were spread out across the ground, her red dress in a puddle all around her. Her lifeless bosom was smooshed tight against the earth, her arms limp on each side of her torso.

"Shall I do the honors?" Angelo sighed.

"I don't mean to be raisin' a guff about it an' all, but..." Yangus chimed in.

"I know what you're thinking. I feel the same way." Angelo agreed. "We've got to do something about Jessica. She's dying way too easily... and we have very little time left."

Angelo waved his arms and cast the Zing spell, a healing spell that resurrects dead party members. Jessica's lifeless body glowed with a dazzling light as it floated upwards. Then, with an exuberant explosion of light, she landed back to earth on her feet, perfectly fine. It was as if she had never suffered a scratch.

Jessica looked at all of them... all three of their faces looked down on her with disappointment. She tried to play it off with an awkward laugh.

"Eh heh heh... h-hey guys... long time no see!"

But none of them were amused. Her face turned to its appropriate emotion, and she looked down at her feet shamefully.

"Jessica, this has got to stop." Angelo declared.

"Yeah! I mean, you're a fine bird an' all, and it's not like we don't love 'avin you around..." Yangus chimed in, scratching his head awkwardly.

"But you die too easily!" Angelo finished angrily. "In the past 30 battles, you've died 19 times. And the three of us haven't died once!"

"I can't help it!" Jessica barked. "I just... I don't have good enough defense!"

"But we done everythin' to fix that already!" Yangus replied. "We scrounged an' scraped to get evry' piece o' gold just to get you that shield!"

"The shield isn't good enough!" Jessica replied angrily. "It's just a stupid Kitty Shield! How is this thing supposed to protect me?"

She looked down at her feet. "...What I really need is a Saintess Shield..."

Yangus rolled his eyes. "Yer 'avin a laugh, there. Sorry, but we ain't exactly got a favr'ble financial situation to be blowin' it on that kind of 'ardware."

Jessica folded her arms. "Well then maybe I'll just get the money myself!"

Angelo stepped in to calm the situation. "Look, one thing is for certain... we can't fight Rhapthorne like this. Not the way things are now."

Yangus put his hand to his chin. "Yeah, we can't exactly save the world wit' Jessica gettin' offed every second or three. We need 'er!"

Angelo and Yangus turned to the Hero. "Whattaya say, guv? You reckon we oughta stop th' quest until Jessica gets a better shield?"

The Hero put his hand to his chin and thought about it.

 **(YES)**

NO

The Hero nodded... his decision was made.

"That settles it!" Yangus barked. "We'll just stand 'round, thumbs up our arse, and wait for the bird here to get some better equipment!"

"Yangus, that's enough." Angelo responded with a firm hand on his shoulder.

Yangus looked down sheepishly. "Y-yeah... right. Sorry. Far be it from me to question th' guv's wishes an' all. I'm just right minged about this whole deal is all!"

Angelo and Yangus looked up at Jessica: she had her hands in her eyes, sobbing very softly. They could see a tear or two slip through her fingers, down her chin, and hit the ground.

The Hero put a hand on Yangus and Angelo's shoulders, urging them forward. They knew they had responded too rashly, and they knew it was up to them to patch things up with their dear friend.

Yangus was the first to approach. He nervously rubbed his stubble as he thought of the words to say.

"Ah...uhhh... I'm sorry I came off like that, yeah? I'm just... it's a bit o' a stressful situation is all. What with the fat geezer threatnin' the world an' all..."

Angelo approached and put a hand on Jessica's shoulder. "We didn't mean to lash out at you, Jessica. What we care about the most is you. We just want you to be safe. Soon, we have to fight a very dangerous battle and we don't want to see you go down like that."

Jessica wiped a tear away. "Y-you don't mean that. All you care about is me dragging the team down! If I die, you have one less piece of cannon fodder to take hits for you!"

Jessica stomped away, leaving the three of them standing there, dumbfounded. They all watched in shock as she turned around one last time.

"YOU'RE ALL JERKS!"

"Cor blimey..." Yangus muttered his catchphrase, shaking his head shamefully. "We gone an' guffed that one up..."

"She's right." Angelo said, hanging his head solemnly. "We may try to deny it, but deep down we're all thinking it. Even the guv."

Angelo looked ahead, watching Jessica slump away. "I have a feeling Jessica wants to solve this on her own. She's a strong girl. She won't ask for our help."

Yangus put his hand to his chin. "Jessica ain't got th' charm to bring 'erself back from the big one. What if she gets 'erself offed an' we ain't there to save 'er?"

"We're just going to have to believe in her. That's all. Jessica Albert is a girl who finds a way."

Jessica figured there was one place she could get what she wanted: Pickham. The black market was very notorious there, so surely there was a good chance she could procure the shield she was looking for. If she didn't have the money... maybe she could play at the casino. Maybe even put on a Bunny Girl show? She did look pretty sexy in the costume.

Jessica used a Chimaera Wing to fast track all the way back to Pickham. She wouldn't have to worry about dying there, since those monsters were super weak compared to her level. She was able to easily re-enter the town: Pickham, the run-down dump of a town where Yangus grew up. Only the poor and desperate lived here... but it was a necessary place for the vices that ran through there.

She immediately knew her first course of action: Dodgy Dave. If anyone would have a Saintess Shield, it was that sniveling little opportunist of a salesman. She quickly made her way through the town, ignoring the whoops and whistles from the perverted scum that was watching her boobs jiggle with each step. On every street corner there seemed to be a homeless bum, ogling her up and down with a sickening grin that showed their rotten teeth... or lack thereof.

"...20,000 gold pieces! Are you out of your mind?!" Jessica whined.

"Sorry, little bird. That's me offer, not a cent more or less! Well... I guess you could give me a cent more if you really wanted to, hahahaha!" Dodgy Dave cackled.

"Grrrrr... I should have known you'd offer some tremendous amount. How could I possibly get that kind of money?!" Jessica growled.

"Well... I'm sure there's some ways a fine lass like yourself could turn a little profit 'round 'ere! Heh heh heh..."

Jessica stomped out of the place, angry tears stinging her eyes. 20,000 gold?! It was enough to make her think immoral thoughts. Why doesn't she just roast the little bastard and take it herself? No... she wasn't that kind of girl. But how?! How could she make that money?! It was hopeless... maybe she should just stay here forever. Just stay, and let the others save the world without her... right now, she was just a burden: more trouble than she's worth.

Suddenly, a big meaty hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Awwwwww! Why the tears, little bird?"

Jessica looked up: there were two extremely muscular men, looking down at her. One had on blue pants and weird brown suspenders shaped like an X, along with a strange green mask on his head with horns. The other man was an even more impressive physical specimen, boasting muscles far more bountiful than the other man. He was wearing blue pants, and a blue helmet with viking horns on it. He wasn't wearing a mask, but had a very thick beard.

"Wot's the matter? Couldn't get those diamond earrings you've been eyeballin'? Heh heh heh!" the bearded guy laughed.

Jessica just stared at them for a second, unable to respond. They seemed like unsavory characters; she was wondering if maybe she should light them on fire or freeze them.

"Hey now..." the masked guy said softly, getting on one knee. "You can tell me. What did ol' Dodgy Dave do you make you cry?"

Jessica looked away from him, sniffling a little. "He...he... he tried to rip me off."

"He wot?!" the bearded man exclaimed. "Why the nerve o' that... I oughta pop 'is little neck, I should!"

The masked man patted Jessica's shoulder. "There there... what did that snivelin' little worm offer you, eh? 5000? 10,000?"

Jessica wiped her eyes and looked at them. "20,000... for a shield."

"20,000?! That little pissant must be 'avin a laugh!" the masked man exclaimed.

"Sounds like quite a sticky wicket, it does." the bearded man agreed.

"I... I don't know what to do." Jessica sniffled. "I need to be stronger, so I can help my friends! I need that shield. But... I'll never get that money..."

"Hmmm... well if you ask me, you oughta' go in there and give Dodgy Dave wot fer!" the masked man exclaimed.

"Yeah! Knock 'im about a bit! Maybe e'll 'ave a change o' heart, maybe lower the price to something more gen'rous!"

"I can't do that!" Jessica squeaked. "I... I can't just assault someone."

The two burly figures looked at each other and grinned, then looked back down at Jessica.

"Tell you wot, bird..." the masked man said. "Why don't you let us take care of it, eh? We'll go in there and get ya shield for ye."

Jessica's face brightened up. "Y-you will?"

"Of course!" the bearded man exclaimed. "Just leave it to us blokes! We won't sit by an' let a little bird get bullied like that! We'll go in there an' teach Dodgy Dave to rip off a bird wot just wants to help 'er mates!"

Jessica's face turned to a smile. "Oh thank you, thank both of you! I won't forget this!"

The masked man gently lifted Jessica and put her aside so they could get by. The two beefy men opened the door, slamming it behind her with a rumble. The next sounds Jessica heard could only be compared to a Great Sabrecat loose inside a pub. She heard thrashing, crashing, wood flying, glass breaking... and the sounds of a man deep in pain.

"OOF! OOOGH! AUUUGH! OOOOF! AAAAH! AAAAAGH!"

After about a minute had passed... the men stepped out of the establishment. And in the masked man's hand was...

"AH! The Saintess Shield! Oh thank the Goddess!" Jessica cheered, leaping up and down with happiness.

There it was... the mighty Saintess Shield. Compared to Jessica's crappy Kitty Shield, which only has a measly 12 Defense, the Saintess Shield had an outstanding 46 Defense. The comparison was almost unreal. With this shield in hand, Jessica would no doubt be a force to be reckoned with in battle. No longer would she have to suffer the humiliation of dying quickly and letting down her friends.

"I can't thank you enough for doing this for me." Jessica said, her voice full of joy.

"Ere ya go, bird. Enjoy!" the masked man exclaimed. He handed Jessica the shield.

"WOOOOHOOO!"

Jessica immediately equipped it. She could already feel stronger; now she was an invincible, unwavering force. She would never be the first to die again... she swore it.

She turned and looked at the men. "How can I ever repay your kindness?"

The two men looked at each other with a grin, then looked down at Jessica.

"W-well... me and me bloke 'ere couldn't help but notice... you're a very beautiful bird." the masked man said, his voice brimming with a gruff charm.

"Oh... uhh... th-thank you." Jessica replied, feeling her cheeks get a little warm.

"Ya know, we don't get many birds as fine as you 'round here often." the bearded man chimed in. "In fact, you're prob'ly the cream of the crop, you are!"

"Aww... that's so nice of you to say... hee hee~" Jessica replied. She nervously played with her fingers.

"So me and me mate 'ere, we got a bit o' an idea of how you could be payin' us back for our kindness, yeah?"

The bearded man nodded eagerly in agreement, a grin on his grizzly face.

Jessica smiled. "Oh! What do you have in mind?"

 **FIVE MINUTES LATER...**

The three of them had gotten out of the hot, humid climate and made their way to a private room at the inn. It was a run-down little establishment, lacking in most of the basic accommodations... but it had a bed.

"Cmon, bird! Let's see wot you got!" the masked man cheered.

The two men sat eagerly on the bed and watched as Jessica eyed them seductively. She had her hands on her chest, and was fondling her own tits through her purple top. She moved them around in a circular motion, pushing the cleavage up even higher every time her hands brought the abundant breasts together. Every time they reached their peak, the slightest hint of her areolas peeked out to tease her eager clients.

"Is this what you like to see?" Jessica purred. "You love looking at these lovely tatas? No other girl has a rack like mine, do they~"

"Mmmm... ohhh fuck yes! You got the sweetest tits 'round these parts, little bird!" the bearded man moaned. He had his hands down his pants, and was working on getting the blood flowing to his member.

Jessica winked as she clutched the top of her dress and slowly...painfully... pulled it down until her breasts finally sprang out of freedom and rejoiced in their freedom by jiggling wildly.

"Ohhhh shite! No bra, eh?" the masked man asked.

"Heh, I can't find a bra that fits~" Jessica winked.

Jessica played with her tits for a while, bouncing and flopping them in her hands, squeezing them tight together and letting go so they snapped back into place with a jiggle. They were so perky... they stood up firm and yet curved perfectly. Even the rosy red nipples were positioned perfectly in the center and had a flawless roundness and size.

"Uhhhhn... don't stop there, bird! Strip down to yer skivvies!" the bearded man begged.

"Heh heh... as you wish~"

"Wait! Just come 'ere. I want to do something else first!" the masked man giggled.

"Oh I know what you want~"

Jessica kept her dress on and approached the masked man, breasts jiggling wildly as they were still free from confinement. The man had already gotten his suspenders off and was working on his belt.

"Allow me~"

Jessica crawled on the bed and undid his belt, finally allowing him to drop his pants as well as his boxers. His member, while definitely a massive length and girth, was still only a half chub.

"Mmm... you're not quite ready yet." Jessica cooed.

Jessica took his dong in her hand and flopped it around a bit, already feeling it stiffening. In order to finish the job, she opened wide and took his tip in her mouth, then went all the way down on it until it touched her throat.

"Unnnnnh~" the masked man moaned.

Jessica held it there and slurped on it for a few seconds, then slowly pulled it back out of her mouth with a loud POP! She planted a few seductive kisses on his bulbous cock head, then licked it a few times in a circular motion. By the time she was done, he had gotten rock hard.

"Ohhh yes... ahhh... me knob is nice n' ready for them knockers now, bird."

The masked man laid back and put his hands behind his head, allowing his dick to stand tall and proud for whatever Jessica had planned. And she had something quite good in mind.

Jessica squeezed her breasts tight, forming a tight black crevasse in the middle. She slowly lowered herself onto him, until his round tip smooshed against her underboob. She grunted with effort, trying to get his knob into her cleavage, but she had her breasts squeezed together so entry was a little hard. Finally, with one hard push, her boobs went down on his dick and it disappeared between the massive, soft orbs.

"UHHHHHHHN~"

With her cleavage stuffed full of his thick meat, Jessica squeezed her boobs tight and worked them up and down on his member. His dick wasn't even visible, as it was smothered by the sheer abundance of Jessica's breast fat. Only the very top of the tip could be seen poking out of the middle, as if his urethra was playing peek-a-boo inside Jessica's massive cleavage.

"Unnnnh yesss... ohhhh fuckin hell..." the masked man moaned out.

Jessica kept them tight together and worked his dick like a pro, staying postured on her knees and using her back muscles to go up and down the entire length of his dick, from shaft to tip. His clear precum oozed out the middle, making Jessica's dark boob crevasse glisten with fluids. As she went up and down constantly, the tight warmth squeezed out more and more precum, some of it already looking white.

"Ohhhh fuckin fuck me bird..." the masked man panted. "Work those knockers! UNNH!"

Jessica quickened her pace, going hard and fast as she sensed the end coming. It only took a few seconds at that pace to make the pipes start running properly.

"Uhhhn! Uhhhn! UHHHHHHHHHN~!"

The masked man's body wriggled as his urethra began spurting white streams like a geyser. It was a powerful orgasm, as each contraction pushed out a generous helping of cum until Jessica's cleavage was overflowing with his hot spunk. By the time it was over, there were several clear streams of lesser fluids oozing down her breasts, as well as several thick white strings of the richer cum slowly drizzling like syrup and covering her breasts with a white shroud.

"Ahhhh...ahhh...ohhhh fuck... haaah...ohh shit..."

"Awww... well now my dress is messed up. Guess I don't need it anymore~" Jessica giggled.

The bearded man eagerly stroked himself as he watched Jessica strip out of her clothes, leaving her only in her simple white panties.

"Cmere, bird! Let's see wot you got back there!" the bearded man beckoned.

Jessica winked and turned around, revealing the lovely sight of her white panties riding up her butt big time. The cotton clung to her ass crack, making a visible canyon that could be seen through the wrinkled fabric. She also had a generous amount of ass cheek hanging out the edges.

The bearded man reached over and rubbed her ass a few times, watching as his fingers pushed the wrinkles in all directions. Jessica could feel his hand through the thin fabric, and it made her moan ever so softly.

Suddenly, he grabbed the rim of her panties and yanked upwards, causing a massive wedgie that made her ass cheeks spill out with a jiggle.

"AHH!" Jessica squealed, surprised by the sudden sensation of the panties going up her ass crack big time.

The bearded man grabbed her left ass cheek and jiggled it, then gently pinched it and felt the soft flesh in his fingers. He let it dance around in his grasp before finishing with a little smack that made both her cheeks wobble.

"Ahh~" Jessica squealed again.

The bearded man was now fully rock hard from playing with Jessica's ass, so he pulled down his pants and revealed his thick member to her, equal to the other man's dick in size and girth. His seemed to be just a LITTLE bit bigger, though.

Jessica winked, leaned down and grabbed his member. She angled her body so her ass was completely in the air, enough that the bearded man could see the m-shaped arch of her ass, as well as her ass cheeks jiggling in her ridden-up underwear.

She opened her mouth, tongue extended, and took his dick hungrily inside her. She slurped a few times as she pushed it deep in her mouth, then pulled out and licked his tip a few times. Before putting it back in her mouth, she licked his shaft up and down, and slowly licked her way up his tip.

"Unnngh... ohhh... ohhh yessss..."

When her tongue reached his tip, she stuffed his dick back in her mouth and began working it in the back of her throat. Her head bobbed up and down, breasts flailing wildly, ass moving back and forth as she orally fucked his thick member. She had the bearded man completely under her spell, his moans so hard that they were almost pathetic whimpers.

"Ahhh! Uhhhn! H-huuuungh! Huuuugh! Hnnnnngh!"

The masked man, meanwhile, had shed the rest of his clothing and had stealthily gotten behind Jessica. While she sucked off his mate, he took the chance to place his hand on her butt and fondle it. It was completely up in the air, totally compromised. In fact, he had a straight shot at her holes...

"MMMMPH!" Jessica moaned out, when she felt fingers slide up her panties and into her intimate slits. It felt like two fingers... and furthermore, she felt the middle finger go inside her asshole. Now there were two moans: Jessica moaning from getting her holes fingered, and the man whose dick she was happily sucking. The room started to sound like an orchestra from the sound of pleasure echoing.

The harder the man fingered her, the harder Jessica went on the bearded man's dong. Pretty soon she could feel his salty precum spilling on her tongue, preparing for a massive release.

"AHHHH SWEET FUCKIN HELL!"

Jessica opened her mouth wide and placed his dick on her tongue, and began stroking it wildly so he could see his cum shoot out into her mouth. The cum kept flowing: stream after stream went onto her tongue and down her throat. Eventually, her tongue looked completely white from the hot spunk spilling all over it.

"OHH GOD! AHHHHHHH~!" Jessica cried out as her pussy contracted and soaked her panties from her sweet release. Her mouth hung open, the cum that she had yet to swallow leaking from her mouth as her orgasm rendered her weak.

After a minute or two to recover, Jessica finally removed her panties and helped the bearded man remove the rest of his clothes. It had been a while since the masked man shot his load... plus, she had to pay him back for fingering her like that.

After a little shifting on the bed, Jessica was now on top of the masked man, running her tongue across the ripples on his torso. She licked his abs, and worked her way up to his pecs, which she soaked with her saliva as her tongue launched an onslaught on them.

"Ohhhh...that's the stuff right 'ere... ahhh yes..."

Jessica planted sloppy kisses on his pecs, then slid her tongue up and down on them before sucking on his nipples. She alternated between left and right, while her moaning partner grabbed her available breasts and fondled them eagerly. Meanwhile, the bearded man was cupping her ass cheeks from behind and working them like putty in his hands.

As she kissed and sucked his pecs, she could feel his dick stiffening underneath her, pressing against her and seeming to actually nudge her aside with its massive length and thickness.

"Ready for the main event~?" Jessica cooed.

"Ohh you bet yer arse I am!" the masked man replied eagerly.

Jessica kissed his pec one more time and then lowered herself onto his erect cock, moaning instantly as soon as the fat tip pried her vaginal walls open and stuffed her full of his thick shaft. She was able to lower herself completely on him, until her butt smooshed against his lap.

"Ahhhhh... fuck yessss~" the masked man hissed.

Jessica put her hands on his pecs to use as leverage, then began riding his dick at a steady pace. The room echoed with the slapping of her butt against his pelvis, along with their mutual moans.

"Uhhhn! Uhhhn! Uhhhn~!" Jessica moaned out. She was not only experiencing the pleasure of his thick member pumping inside her... the bearded man was keeping her jiggling breasts company by fondling them from behind.

"Ahhhh ohhh yeah... ahhh you fuck good, little bird..." the masked man grunted.

"Haaah...haaah... you... like... this... young... pussy... on you~?" Jessica panted.

"Uhhhn... ahhhh yes... gonna... pump... a thick load... in you!"

They switched positions on the bed, so Jessica was laying on her stomach, ass in the air, in a most submissive form of doggy style. The masked man re-entered her, using her ass cheeks for leverage. They both picked up the pace at the same time: Jessica pushed back with her arms and slammed her pussy against him, while the masked man thrust his pelvis forward and lanced her pussy with every inch of his fat member. His fingers dug into her ass meat, squeezing and working it roughly.

"Ohhhhh...! Ohhhh fuckin hell gonna cum...! NHHHHGH!"

The masked man grabbed Jessica's hips and slammed inside her like a jackhammer. He hissed as his cum came flooding out twice as powerful as before, blasting Jessica's insides and making her squeal from the sensation of the warm fluids.

"OHHHHHHH GODDESS~!"

Jessica's breathy moans grew harder and harder as her pussy contracted and began squirting out her own volley of love juices. Her orgasm was also more powerful than the first one, as she had the amazing stimulation of his penis ramming into her and spurting cum inside her.

Jessica collapsed onto the bed, breathing wildly as she allowed her energy to return. It had been a long day... but she was still happy that she was going to walk out of Pickham stronger than ever. Any price she had to pay was worth being an asset to her friends fighting desperately to save the world.

"Mmm yeah, I'm gonna love gettin' me a piece o' that!" the bearded man exclaimed. Jessica let out a long breath; her work wasn't quite over.

A few minutes later, their work was resumed. Jessica sat down in the bearded man's lap, her lips working furiously against his, her hands on his thick pecs. He moaned against her kiss as he tucked his hands under her ass cheeks and kept them firmly grasped. They made out furiously, sloppily, passionately... the room echoed with the very sounds of their wet lips and tongues swapping saliva.

Eventually, the bearded man got tired of waiting, as he was completely horny again. Jessica squealed when she felt her ass get lifted up by his hands... and lowered onto his thick cock.

"H-hnnnnnnnnnh~!" Jessica squealed as she felt it go inside her and push all the way deep.

"Ohhh yes... ohh this bird's got a nice little cunt~" the bearded man moaned out.

He kept her ass cheeks squeezed tight and controlled the pace, thrusting his hips upwards to pump inside her. Her breasts pushed up against his chest, her nipples grinding against his as their lips continued to work sloppily, tongues invading each other's mouths. For a good few minutes he continued this pace in her pussy, the pleasure making their hot breaths pelt each other's faces. As the minutes passed, he thrust harder and harder... eventually the sound of his thighs slapping her ass sounded like someone clapping rapidly at a stellar performance.

Eventually, Jessica couldn't keep her head steady anymore as she threw her head backwards and moaned to the high heavens.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The bearded man grunted as he felt her contractions closing in on his dick, constricting his movements, but making the suction and tightness of her warm, moist pussy all the more pleasurable. With a few more well placed pumps, he too had hit his peak.

"Ohhh...OHHHHH FUCKIN 'ELL!"

He collapsed against the bed and thrust upwards with everything he had left, pushing the cum out of his urethra with several powerful blasts and filling her pussy to the brim with his white essence. The cum actually leaked from her pussy, as it was so great in volume.

Jessica collapsed against the bearded man's chest, laying limp against his powerful, muscular frame. All three of them panted heavily, drained from the experience. The bearded man reached his hand up to tenderly massage her ass, and Jessica responded with a grin and used her hands to gently massage his pecs. She let her fingers dance on his nipples.

"Mmm... you paid us back well an' then some, beautiful bird." the bearded man mumbled.

"Consider this one last little payment~" Jessica cooed. She leaned up and pressed her lips against his one last time in a slow, unhurried kiss before finally going limp against him.

The three of them laid there a while and snoozed a little, exhausted from the frantic workout.

That afternoon, Jessica parted ways with her friendly "acquaintances". She used a Chimaera Wing and decided it was time to finally face her friends once again... this time, more powerful than ever.

She found them back in Argonia; they were outside the palace, among the different vendors. The three of them turned and noticed her at the same time, running up to them and waving with a huge grin on her face.

"HEEEEEEEY BOYS! I'M BACK!"

"Oi, it's Jessica! She found 'er way back after all." Yangus said with a grin, nudging Angelo who smiled.

"I told you she would. She's far too stubborn to quit like that so easily."

The Hero gave a solemn nod as Jessica ran up to them and leaned over, panting.

"Huff...huff... whew. Hey, guys. Did you miss me?"

Angelo chuckled and slapped Yangus's back. "Well YANGUS here nearly cried while you were gone, he missed you so badly."

Yangus angrily slapped his hand away. "Oi, what are you on about? I was just sayin' it's quite lonely about without Jessica around to be conversin' wit' is all. Ya know, she's the only one around 'ere who speaks the language of a sophisticated bloke like meself."

Angelo rolled his eyes. But those eyes widened when he got a look at the new piece Jessica was carrying.

"Oh Goddess bless me... is that what I think it is?"

Jessica grinned and held it up. "Heh heh! Yep! Feast your eyes, boys... the Saintess Shield!"

Yangus's eyes nearly popped out. "Cor fuckin' blimey!"

The Hero's eyes widened; his arms even unfolded from pure awe.

"Yep. And it's all mine!" Jessica boasted.

"So tell us, then! 'Ow on earth did ya drum up th' scratch to get yer mitts on a treasure like that?"

"Hee hee hee... it was complimentary."

"Compliment'ry?! Ya mean some daft bloke actually gave you that out o' th' kindness of their 'eart?"

"...Just don't ask any questions, boys. Let's go kick Rhapthorne's butt already."

With the new and improved Jessica on their side, the four heroes were now stronger than ever on their quest to vanquish the darkness. The battles started going a lot more favorable, with many more clean victories and far less MP being used for life spells. Of course, Jessica still died here and there... but nobody dared to call her out on it. For Jessica had humbled them all with her limitless resolve.

 **THE END**


End file.
